Weasley n'est plus not'Roi
by Bictor Popofski
Summary: FANFICTION POLICIERE, 5sur5 CHAPS DEJA ECRIT. Ronald Weasley est atrocement assassiné dans la salle commune des Gryffondors... Et par un malheureux concours de circonstances, seuls nos héros préférés sont suspectables... Luna décide de mener l'enquête.
1. Tout commence et finit avec Weasley

-1**WEASLEY N****'****EST PLUS NOT****'**** ROI »**

**CHAPITRE I ****: Tout commence et finit avec Weasley.**

**EXTRAIT DE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER : REOUVERTURE DE L'ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE POUDLARD**

_ i « Après le tragique accident qui s'est déroulé la nuit du 17 juin dernier, nous pouvions nous attendre à ce que Minerva McGonagal, actuelle directrice de Poudlard, ferme son école ou du moins qu'elle cède aux membres du Conseil. Néanmoins, il n'en fut rien, à notre plus grande surprise et celle de nos lecteurs. McGonagal s'est activement battue pendant toutes les vacances d'été pour que son école reste ouverte - en appuyant bien sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un tragique accident et que la petite n'en était que seule responsable. Nous rappelons les faits : une jeune fille dont le nom ne nous a pas été communiqué est morte en tombant de l'une des tours de Poudlard. Minerva McGonagal a bien sûr accentué sur le fait que sa santé mentale était défaillante, même si nous nous demandons bien sur quoi la directrice se basait. Mais maintenant que l'école est rouverte, alors que nous ne savons presque rien de cette affaire, une question subsiste : cette accident restera-t-il un cas isolé ? » /i _

…

C'est un Ronald Weasley furieux, le visage rouge de honte et de haine, une veine violacée palpitant dangereusement au coin de son œil, qui sortit de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Ni Harry ni Hermione ne dirent un mot. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaire et ne voulais encore moins se retrouver paralyser à vie. Ils ne savaient que trop bien que les colères de Ron pouvaient parfois être terribles, désastreuses. Et selon les deux amis, ils pensaient bien que c'était le cas maintenant. Finalement, ce fût Ron qui explosa le premier :

-Une _retenue _! Une retenue en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ! Je n'ai pas le souvenir que quelqu'un, dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, ait reçu une retenue de la part de Binns !

-Et bien, en fait, murmura Hermione d'une voix timide sans continuer sa phrase.

Ron ne la remarqua même pas. Il continua d'hurler dans le couloir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour prendre le déjeuner, après une longue matinée de travaille.

-Et deux rouleaux de parchemins ! On peut dire que Binns ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! Et vous avez vu le sujet ? Annie Wilkes ! Une femme ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est cette personne.

Hermione ne pu s'en empêcher.

-Annie Wilkes était une grande sorcière du XVIIème siècle connue pour ses romans à l'eau de rose mettant en scène pour héros un certain Gaugau, annonçant les débuts des enquêtes policières version sorcier, mais aussi comme grande défenseuse des droits de la femme. Elle est notamment connue pour son ouvrage où elle met son romantique personne parmi des harpies et leur apprend à…

Hermione rougit violemment et ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Ron.

Harry eut un soupir exaspéré alors qu'Hermione répondait :

-Si tu étais un peu attentif en cours, _et si tu ne jetais pas des sortilèges d'Aspire sur les professeurs_, tu saurais que le professeur Binns nous a parlé par deux fois de cette fantastique femme en cinquième année car si tu t'en souviens bien, elle a joué un rôle particulièrement important dans la guerre des Gobelins. D'ailleurs, nous avons eut une questions aux B.U…

-Hermione, ne me parle surtout pas des B.U.S.E., marmonna Ron. Je veux oublier ce passage affligeant de ma vie.

Hermione haussa les épaules et entra dans la grande salle la première. Elle s'installa près de Lavande qui discutait avec Neville et Parvati avec emphase En voyant Hermione, Lavande eut un haussement de sourcil et dans une grimace suprêmement dédaigneuse, changea de place et s'installa un peu plus loin.

-En voilà une qui ne m'aime toujours pas…

Ron ne répondit rien, le visage interdit, faisant semblant d'ignorer la scène. Hermione lui lança un regard courroucer comme si elle attendait qu'il intervienne.

-Quand même, commença-t-elle, tu pourrais…

-Quoi, l'interrompit Ron, lui parler ? Essayer de lui faire entendre raison ? J'ai déjà essayer, Hermione. Cette fille et bornée et si elle veut gâcher sa vie à m'attendre, ce n'est pas mon affaire.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire sarcastique qu'aucun ne remarqua.

-Cette situation n'est plus supportable, Ronald ! cria presque Hermione en frappant du point sur la table, renversant un bol de sauce. Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, c'est moi qui le ferait ! Et si elle continue à se montrer désagréable, elle goûtera à mon sortilège d'Effusion…

Ron déglutit. Pour avoir « goûté » aux sortilèges de son amie, il savait pertinemment que le résultat serait redoutable.

-Très bien, marmonna Ron. Très bien. J'irais lui parler cette après-midi.

-Quand comptes-tu faire ton devoir pour Binns, demanda Harry qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début du repas ? Il le veut pour demain huit heures… Et vu les recherches que tu devras faire…

-Harry à raison ! s'exclama Hermione avec vigueur. Il faut que tu le fasses cette après-midi.

-Mais cette après-midi, il y a…

-La sortie à Pré-au-Lard ajouta Harry d'une voix blanche.

Ron regarda Hermione d'un air désespéré. Son ton fut vindicatif.

-Non, Ronald. Tu dois faire ce devoir. Le professeur Binns t'as assuré qu'il compterait pour moitié dans ta note du trimestre. Alors pas de sortie pour toi au village. Bien sûr, nous resterons avec toi…

Harry eut un grognement. Hermione lui jeta un regard qui lui rappelait tellement le professeur Mcgonagal qu'il préféra ne pas râler.

-Nous aussi, nous n'allons pas au village, annonça joyeusement Parvati à côté d'eux.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle.

-Oui, Neville et moi. Il vient juste de neiger et nous comptons bien en profiter. Vu que tout le monde sera au village, nous aurons le parc pour nous tout seul ! Vous vous joindrez à nous j'espère ?

Ron ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bien sûr que nous nous joindrons à vous, joyeux de trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire pendant l'après-midi autre que son devoir.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

-Une petite partie, ce n'est rien.

Elle haussa les épaules et n'ajouta plus un mot de tout le repas.

…

Le parc de Poudlard était maculé d'une neige d'un blanc éclatant qui n'avait pas encore été souillé par les étudiants, la pluie ou Hagrid. Ce fut avec délice que le groupe composé de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavande et Neville fit craquer la poudre blanche sous leurs pieds. Il y avait une bonne couche de vingt centimètres.

Ce fut Neville qui commença les hostilités. Il envoya une boule de neige bien modelée sur Hermione qui eut un sursaut de surprise. Qui i osait /i l'enneiger, i elle /i ? La jeune Gryffondor fut vite vengée par Ron qui ramassa une bonne quantité de neige et sans chercher à en faire une boule, la lança sur Neville. Une partie atterrit tout de même sur Lavande qui se mit a glousser.

Dés lors, deux groupes se formèrent : le Trio contre les trois autres. Lavande visait toujours vicieusement Hermione, mais si on le lui avait fait remarquer, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes au même endroit. Les adolescents avait de la neige partout, les doigts engourdis, le nez rouge mais étaient joyeux et riaient. Bien vite ils s'éloignèrent du château et arrivèrent près du lac. Ils se cachaient derrière les arbres, s'épiaient. La bataille dura un long moment.

Jusqu'au moment ou Hermione, dans un esprit de vengeance, fit un coup bas à Lavande. Elle ensorcela un tas de neige qui se transforma instantanément en un bonhomme de neige. Il s'avança pernicieusement derrière Lavande qui ne l'entendit pas, cherchant le moindre signe devant elle. Le bonhomme de neige poussa un cri guttural et au moment où Lavande se retourna, surprise, il lui sauta dessus, la plaquant au sol. L'action était ponctuée par les cris effrayés de Lavande et les éclats de rire d'Hermione qui sortit de sa cachette.

Elle fut vite rejointe par les autres concurrents qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser de rire. Bien qu'à contre cœur, Hermione se décida à faire disparaître sa créature. Lavande, furieuse, se releva prestement, et leva un doigt accusateur sur Hermione :

-Toi, tu ne pais rien pour attendre, petite salope vicieuse !

Ron s'interposa avant qu'Hermione ait eut le temps de répondre.

-Retire ! gronda-t-il en rougissant violemment.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Retire, ou je…

-Ou quoi ? s'exclama Lavande d'une voix moqueuse. Tu vas me quitter ? Oh mince, c'est déjà fait ! Pff, tu es pathétique Ronald…

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit à travers les bois pour retourner au château, la tête haute. Ils la regardèrent courir quelques secondes avant que Neville ne propose joyeusement :

-Bon, on y retourne ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Bah, après tout, ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses crises de jalousies de Lavande. C'est vrai, Hermione avait un peu été sournoise cette fois-ci. Mais après tout, Lavande l'avait bien cherché…

La bataille dura un petit moment mais très vites, les cinq amis restant s'essoufflèrent. Ils se rejoignirent au bord du lac et décidèrent d'un commun d'accord de faire une trêve.

-Ooooooh ! s'exclama Neville d'une voix surexcitée en apercevant une plante à l'aspect douteux. De la Kianna !! Je croyais qu'on en trouvait plus à Poudlard, et surtout pas en hiver ! Ah, si le professeur Chourave était là…

D'un geste sûr, il fit apparaître un nécessaire d'observation. Hermione se pencha avec intérêt par-dessus l'épaule de Neville et plissa les yeux.

-Hum, murmura-t-elle pensive. J'ai lu un article la dessus. C'est une plante française, n'est-ce pas ? Bretonne il me semble. Cette plante est étrange si mes souvenirs sont bons. Elle ne se nourrit que quand elle trouve ce qu'elle aime, c'est-à-dire tu thé et du chocolat. Sinon elle peut rester des années sans rien… Même si elle se racornit un peu.

-Tout à fait, tout à fait marmonna Neville alors qu'il prenait quelques clichés avec un minuscule appareille photo. Elle a aussi été récemment découverte en Espagne alors qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu. Je me demande comment elle se déplace…

-Tu sais, il y a plein de facteurs. Par exemple…

-Fantastique Hermione. Bon, puisque vous comptez parler herbologie toute la journée, je préfère autant allé rejoindre mon devoir d'histoire de la magie bien au chaud au château. Tu m'accompagnes Harry ?

-Oui je viens, mais je vais faire un détour aux toilettes avant.

-Je viendrais vous rejoindre un peu plus tard les garçons, pour t'aider Ron, ajouta Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur Neville qui découpait une minuscule partie de la plante avec une extrême précision pour l'analyser.

La plante émit un rot de protestation.

Parvati pendant ce temps s'était installé contre un arbre et s'exerçait avec sa baguette. Tout comme Hermione, elle s'amusait à former des formes avec la neige. D'abord des choses toutes simples puis très vite, elle arriva à former des petits oiseaux en cristal qui voletait autour d'elle.

-Bravo, applaudit Neville avec enthousiasme alors qu'il avait finit ses prélèvement. Tu arriverais à me faire une minuscule aiguille en cristal ? Avec un sortilège de Gel Perpétuel, cela me serait vraiment utile…

-Je peux essayer, marmonna Parvati en se concentrant.

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette quelques instants.

-Bon ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant. Je vais allé rejoindre les garçons. Je suis sûre que ce pauvre Ron a du mal avec son devoir. J'espère qu'il a pensé à aller à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner ajouta-t-elle d'un air inquiet. Ah oui, je me rappel, il l'a fait. Dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul livre sur Anna Wilkes ! Il va vraiment avoir besoin de mes lumières.

Gonflée d'importance, Hermione salua ses deux amis puis se dirigea vers le château. Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir du hall d'un pas joyeux, elle croisa un Harry qui semblait particulièrement perturbé et… énervé.

…

-Où est passé Neville ?

Parvati releva le nez du sol. Elle était en train de lancer deux petits camps distincts les uns contre les autres, composés de petits hommes de neiges et de chevaux miniatures. Cela demandait la plus extrême attention et quand Harry l'interpella, les personnages de Parvati s'écroulèrent.

-Il est parti chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines répondit-elle d'une voix énervée en regardant ses piteuses créations écroulées sur le sol d'un air navré. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

En effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Neville réapparut, légèrement essouflé. Il leur proposa quelques biscuits et des fruits.

-Tu n'as pas pris de Bière au beurre ?

Neville rougit légèrement.

-Les elfes… ont refusés de m'en passer, prétextant que le repas de Noël arrivait bientôt. Mais tiens, voilà des biscuits !

Harry en prit un et le grignota à contre cœur. Ils lui rappelaient trop les biscuits écossais de Mcgonagal. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus grand silence.

-Lavande n'est pas revenue ? demanda Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vue dans la salle commune et ce n'est pas le genre à rester dans la bibliothèque, sachant qu'Hermione y passe la plus grande partie de son temps…

-Non, répondit Parvati, nous ne l'avons pas vu. La connaissant, elle doit être dans un coin dehors, à ruminer sa vengeance.

Neville et Parvati éclatèrent de rire. Harry ne se joignit pas à eux.

-Bon, je retourne à la salle commune, murmura-t-il… J'ai oublié… quelque chose. A plus tard

Il leur fit un signe de la main et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

…

Hermione, après avoir emprunté à la bibliothécaire _Hommages aux géants génies_,sortit de la bibliothèque, son livre sous le bras. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la tour des Gryffondor, se remémorant la journée. Oui, décidément, ils avaient passé une excellente après-midi. Globalement.

Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et monta l'escalier qui la séparait de la salle commune. En haut, un groupe important de personnes bloquait l'accès à la porte. Hermione grimpa les marches rapidement et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Harry qui se trouvait avec Parvati, Lavande et Neville. Tous avait le visage décomposé.

-Que… que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione d'une voix timide.

-C'est… c'est Ron répondit Lavande en larmes.

Hermione lui lança un regard à la fois exaspéré et inquiet.

-Il est mort, acheva Harry.

Hermione avala l'information. Mort. _Mort _?

Elle ne chercha pas à résister, à rester forte pour les autres. Elle se laissa aller, laissant expier sa douleur, sa tristesse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se faire des reproches Sur son attitude, sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit, lui avait fait tout au long de ces années…

Les murmures allaient bon train autour d'eux. Malgré eux, les cinq amis qui avaient accusés le coup entendirent une personne murmurer, marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre mais qu'ils avaient tous pensé au moment où ils avaient appris la nouvelle :

-Mon dieu… tu crois qu'il y a un rapport avec la mort de la fille Weasley ?


	2. Imprécisions pour l'inspecteur

**« WEASLEY N****'****EST PLUS NOT****'**** ROI »  
**

** CHAPITRE II : Imprécisions pour l'inspecteur.  
**

Le professeur Mcgonagal se laissa choir sur une chaise, n'en pouvant plus de faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Elle attendait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes un certain Inspecteur délégué par le ministère, pour enquêter sur le récent crime qui avait eut lieu à Poudlard à peine une heure plus tôt. Mcgonagal se passa une main sur son front luisant légèrement de sueur. Diriger cette école n'était déjà pas une mince affaire, surtout à son âge. Et maintenant, un autre meurtre…

_ Oh mon dieu… je ne pourrais pas empêcher la fermeture de l'école si on ne retrouve pas le meurtrier cette fois…_

Elle soupira, prête à fondre en larmes mais se retint. L'inspecteur pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle préféra attraper une feuille au hasard. N'importe quoi. Une vieille copie qui traînait, un dossier, une facture même…Elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains, de s'occuper l'esprit avant l'arrivée de l'inspecteur. Pour pouvoir rester maître d'elle-même devant lui

Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque la directrice entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Trois petits « toc », avec la même intervalle de temps entre chaque, avec pour les trois la même puissance. McGonagal laissa passer quelques secondes, inspira, et demanda d'entrer.

L'homme qui entra aurait très pu bien être un militaire pur et dur s'il n'était pas sorcier. Il était vieux, très vieux. Son costume noir était impeccable (il ne portait pas de robe). Il avait une petite moustache grisonnante courte et régulière comme ses cheveux. Ses sourcils était froncés, sa bouche formait une drôle de grimace et il était raide comme la justice. Il s'avança devant le bureau qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et en le voyant, McGonagal s'attendait presque à ce qu'il fasse un salut militaire, comme elle l'avait vu faire une fois.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu éteinte, Monsieur…

-Tinghas. Goldorus Tinghas. Pour vous servir, Madame.

McGonagal retint un rire. Elle en avait follement envie. D'éclater d'un rire hystérique, devant le ridicule de la situation. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être à un rendez-vous amoureux programmé où les deux protagonistes ne se connaissaient pas et ne semblaient pas quoi dire. Un léger rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Enchantée, Minerva McGonagal, directrice de cette école et encore actuelle professeur de métamorphose. Avez-vous été briffé… à propos de la situation ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il d'une voix ferme en s'installant sur la chaise que le professeur lui indiquait. J'ai pris ma retraite, voyez-vous. Rufus m'a envoyez un hibou pour m'occuper de cette affaire. Il avait l'air dans tous ses états, le pauvre. Vous comprenez, j'étais le meilleur à l'époque, lorsque j'étais encore en service. Alors il a fait appel à moi. J'ai juste reçu un mot disant qu'un certain Ronald Weasley était mort à Poudlard et qu'on avait découvert son corps il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Voilà, je ne sais rien d'autre, Madame. Je vous serais gré de m'en apprendre un peu plus.

McGonagal s'exécuta avec joie, contente de pouvoir en parler.

-Oui, le jeune Ronald Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley, je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, à été retrouvé mort dans la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor cette après-midi.

-Comment est-il mort ?

-Il a apparemment été poignardé. C'est ce que m'a dit notre infirmière, Mme Pomfresh. Il avait de nombreuses blessures sur tout le corps. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et avait des contusions sur le visage. Si la personne n'a pas touché les organes vitaux, il a du se vider de son sang. C'est incroyable tout le sang qu'il y avait sur le tapis.

Elle frissonna. Bien que puissante sorcière, McGonagal n'était pas habituée à voir des crimes aussi… moldu. Les effusions de sang, les sorciers avaient l'habitude de l'éviter. Une mort propre et net. C'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient (lorsqu'ils le désiraient bien sûr, ce qui était aussi peu fréquent que dans le monde moldu).

-Je vois, mais je voudrai examiner moi-même le corps si vous me le permettez.

-Bien évidemment. Il se trouve à l'infirmerie.

-J'irai le voir un peu plus tard, après les interrogatoires. Je n'ai jamais aimé voir des morts « frais », vous comprenez ? Bref. J'imagine qu'il y avait beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs présents, soupira l'inspecteur ?

-Oh ! Et bien non. Aujourd'hui il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le petit village pas très loin de Poudlard. Presque tous les élèves y étaient. J'ai déjà la liste de ceux qui avaient décider de rester au château. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Bien sûr, il faudra que cela soit vérifié. J'ajouterais aussi que les premières et secondes années, même s'il est très peu probable qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir là dedans, étaient tous en salle d'étude. Nous avions une réunion entre professeurs toute l'après-midi et comme personne n'était là pour surveiller…

-Je comprends. Autre chose à ajouter, professeur ?

Mcgonagal hésita.

-Et bien… je ne sais pas si Rufus a pensé, ou a eut le temps de vous en parler…

-Comme je vous l'ai dis, répondit l'inspecteur d'une voix brusque, il n'a eut le temps de rien. Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Et bien, ce crime a probablement un lien avec l'Affaire Weasley, la petite qui s'est tuée il y a un an en sautant de la tour d'astronomie.

-Ah oui, c'est exact, murmura l'inspecteur, pensif. Je me souviens de cette affaire, en tout cas ce dont j'en ai lu dans les journaux. Vous avez i plaidez /i le suicide, n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix pernicieuse ?

Mcgonagal lui lança un regard dégoûté.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Hum murmura l'homme, et maintenant qu'un autre Weasley est mort, sans aucun doute assassinez, vous ne voyez toujours pas d'autre explication ?

La directrice ne répondit pas, fixant ses doigts devenus soudainement intéressants. Intérieurement néanmoins, elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un suicide, bon sang !

-J'aimerais avoir cette liste, s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et lui sortit une feuille où cinq noms étaient inscrits.

-Je n'ai noté sur cette feuille bien sûr que les Gryffondor. Seul un Gryffondor aurait pu rentrer dans la tour du même nom, c'est indéniable. Maintenant, si vous voulez…

-Je vous remercie Professeur, je m'en chargerai moi-même ajouta-t-il en consultant la liste. En revanche si vous le permettez, j'aimerai faire venir quelques hommes du ministère pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

Les mains du professeur McGonagal se crispèrent sur son bureau.

-Faites donc, tant que cela ne perturbe pas les cours grinça-t-elle.

L'inspecteur eut un petit rictus méprisant.

-Mais, ma chère directrice, ils le sont déjà.

L'inspecteur Tinghas avait plus que raison. Le lendemain, alors que la directrice et le corps enseignant cherchaient par tous les moyens à maintenir les cours dans le calme et à faire taire les rumeurs, tout le monde sans exception ne parlait que des meurtres. De celui de Ginny et celui de Ron car maintenant, tous les élèves étaient persuadés que Ginny ne s'était pas suicidée mais qu'elle avait été assassiné. Certains parlaient d'une personne qui voulaient exterminer les Weasley de la terre, d'autres qui parlaient de malédiction. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était que spéculation car l'inspecteur et la directrice avaient tout fait pour que rien ne filtre.

Une élève en revanche, parmi tous les autres de la grand salle qui mangeaient leur petit déjeuner, surexcités, semblait réfléchir. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus clairs et des boucles d'oreille à l'allure douteuse. Personne ne lui adressait la parole, mais elle s'en fichait. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler du meurtre de Ronald, un garçon pas très gentil qui se moquait parfois d'elle, elle ne faisait que réfléchir.

Luna avait montré déjà quelques dispositions à la résolution de crimes. Elle s'y était intéressée dés l'an dernier, lorsque sa seule amie, Ginny Weasley, était morte. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'elle s'était suicidée mais à cette époque, elle ne connaissait rien sur le sujet. Ainsi pendant l'été, au grand damne de son père, elle avait mis de côté le Chicaneur pour dévorer des livres. Romans policiers sorciers, moldus ou tout simplement manuel sur le sujet, Luna était devenue incollable. Et elle en avait marre de découvrir le meurtrier des Agatha Christie au bout d'une vingtaine de pages.

Ainsi, le meurtre de ce garçon tombait à pique pour elle. Oh bien sûr, elle était triste pour lui. Mais c'était l'occasion pour elle de faire ses preuves et de rendre services à ses proches qui devaient être anéantis, sauf celui qui l'a assassiné bien sûr. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Ils étaient tous là, les cinq suspects. Elle le savait pour avoir elle-même cherché les personnes non présentes à Pré-au-Lard. Elle, même si elle n'avait pas d'amis, y était allée.

Parvati, Neville, Harry, Hermione et Lavande. Ils fixaient tous leur bol, encore sous le choc sans doute. Lequel des cinq ? Luna n'avait aucune idée et elle n'était pas le genre à suivre cette stupide invention qu'est l'intuition féminine. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle se basait sur la psychologie et sur les faits. Parfois elle partait d'une impression qu'elle avait eut, ou d'un détail étrange, insolite. Et dans cette affaire, il n'en manquait pas.

Elle détacha son regard de la table des Gryffondor et aperçut au loin, dans le hall d'entrée, l'inspecteur Tinghas. Luna trouvait qu'il ressemblait à une autruche miniature. Trop petit pour être honnête, pensait-elle. Il avait l'air assez vieux. Il devait avoir ses vieilles méthodes et bien entendu, cella ne mènerait à rien sinon accuser un innocent qui se retrouverait sur la potence.

Luna posa sa cuillère et sortit de la grand salle. L'inspecteur venait de partir, sûrement pour commencer son enquête. Elle savait qu'il serait très difficile de la faire elle de son côté sans éveiller les soupçons. Elle décida donc de le faire à l'insu de l'inspecteur en le suivant et écoutant les différentes dépositions. Ah ! Heureusement qu'elle avait acheté plusieurs paires d'oreille à rallonge.

Alors que Luna sortait dans le hall, l'inspecteur avait disparut. Mais Luna n'était pas dupe, elle savait où il était allé en premier. Le crime avait eu lieu dans la salle commune ? Alors dans la salle commune il devait être.

Elle sortit une oreille à rallonge de sa poche, prête à s'en servir lorsqu'elle arriverait.

L'inspecteur se racla la gorge. Il était mal à l'aise. C'était son tout premier interrogatoire et il ne s'attendait pas à poser des questions à un… et bien, un tableau. Sa mémoire étant un peu défaillante, il avait un peu oublié ce qu'était Poudlard. Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler.

-Hum…Tableau, pouvez-vous…

-Tableau ? gloussa la Grosse Dame. Enfin Monsieur, même le plus infâme des personnages du cinquième étage sait qui je suis.

-Heu… femme ?

-Ne soyez pas grossier ! Je suis la Grosse Dame.

-Très bien. Donc Madame. Êtes-vous toujours a votre poste ? Tous les jours à toutes les heures ?

-Bien évidemment, répondit la Grosse dame d'une voix ennuyée.

-Donc vous étiez là hier après-midi, vous confirmez ?

-Je confirme, s'exclama la Grosse Dame en baillant ostensiblement.

-Pouvez-vous me dire qui est entré dans la tour des Gryffondor entre heu … -il consulta sa fiche- treize heure et quatorze heure ?

-Que croyez-vous ? Que je suis réglée comme une horloge, Monsieur ! Et bien pas du tout ! Je ne tiens pas un… un cahier où j'inscris le nom des élèves que je fais rentrer à chaque fois ! Je ne connais même pas la nomination, d'ailleurs, de ces jeunes gens !

-Dites-moi au moins…

-Je vais vous dire, ce que je sais. Hier après-midi ? Il n'est pas rentré grand monde avant que vous fassiez tout ce bruit autour de mon tableau en découvrant le corps de ce pauvre petit… J'ai bien vu rentré quelques garçons. D'abord le jeune là, aux cheveux roux. Puis il y a eut quelques allez et venu… un ou deux garçons peut-être je ne sais plus. Et une fille aussi. Ils rentraient et sortaient comme dans un moulin. C'en était insupportable ! Et je vous prierais de ne plus m'importuner, Monsieur.

Elle émit un léger son méprisant et le regarda du haut de son trône avec dédain. L'inspecteur fut encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Vous êtes sure que vous ne pourriez pas être plus précise ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle d'une voix froide. Je laisse entrer et sortir des centaines d'élèves chaque jour. Vous croyez que je m'amuse à les dévisager ? J'entends le mot de passe et hop, j'ouvre la porte.

-Et, vous n'auriez pas pu laisser passer une personne par inadvertance ? Une personne qui n'est pas de Gryffondor, j'entends.

La Grosse Dame le gratifia de son regard le plus méprisant.

-Non, Monsieur. Déjà parce qu'il existe un très vieux charme qui empêche les élèves de différentes maison d'allé dans les autres. Bien sûr, si vous aviez lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, vous le sauriez ! De plus, j'ajouterai que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour commettre une bourde aussi énorme et insultante. Sachez qu'avec la fraîcheur qui règne dans les couloirs, presque tous les élèves se baladent avec une écharpe aux couleur de leur maison. De plus, ses mêmes couleurs sont brodées sur leur robe alors non, Monsieur, je n'ai pas pu commettre une telle imbécillité.

-Je vous remercie Madame, répondit l'inspecteur, bien content d'en avoir terminé. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser passer…

Elle reposa son regard sur lui et lui demanda avec un très grand sérieux et une voix traînante :

-Le mot de passe ?

L'inspecteur rougis de rage et s'apprêta à protester.

-Je plaisantais, mon cher inspecteur. Que vous êtes mignon quand vous êtes en colère ! s'exclama la Grosse Dame en gloussant. Voilà, vous pouvez passer, vous et vos sbires.

Elle ouvrit largement la porte. Les différents hommes passèrent et avant que la Grosse Dame n'ait eut le temps de fermer le passage, Luna Lovegood, qui avait suivit toute la scène, laissa passer le bout d'une de ses oreilles à rallonge.

_Je n'arriverais peut-être pas à la ressortir, pensa Luna, mais c'est un sacrifice qui se vaut.  
_

Avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur, l'inspecteur Tinghas inspecta la grande salle dans son ensemble. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle petite salon. Composée de tables, de divans et de fauteuils à l'apparence confortable devant une grande cheminée sans feu. Un grand lustre pendait au dessus, allumée par des bougies et on apercevait un escalier au loin qui montait vers les différents dortoirs. L'inspecteur baissa les yeux, se déplaça et inspecta maintenant les lieux du crime.

Le corps avait été découvert derrière un divan, caché lorsqu'on entrait dans la pièce au premier coup d'œil. Néanmoins, il y avait une quantité impressionnante de sang sur le sol. Une chaise un peu plus loin était renversée. Quelques coussins étaient par terre. En regardant de plus prêt, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il y avait eut bagarre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les lieux, l'Inspecteur dictait tout à un petit homme qui écrivait, au plus grand bonheur de Luna qui n'en perdait pas une miette. L'inspecteur, après avoir tout décrit, mis des gants et se mis à inspecter avant que l'on vienne faire des analyses et prélèvements. Il ramassa les coussins et les regarda. Il y avait sur l'un d'entre eux une marque de sang presque invisible à l'œil car réalisé sur un coussin rouge. Le coussin se trouvait avec un bon nombre d'autres sur un divan à l'opposé de la scène du crime.

-Le sang, gicler jusque là ? Bougrement d'étrange… On a peut-être déplacé le corps, ou effacé des traces… Fichu coussin qui complique tout.

Il le remit à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé et inspecta le reste de la pièce. Il remarqua quelque chose alors de beaucoup plus intéressant. Posée sur le canapé, ou plutôt jeté, une écharpe se fondait parfaitement bien dans les coussins et le divan, aux mêmes couleurs que Gryffondor. L'inspecteur la prit délicatement. Il l'inspecta consciencieusement et découvrit une minuscule étiquette où l'on pouvait lire « H. G. ».

-H. G…. autrement dit, Hermione Granger ! s'exclama l'inspecteur Tinghas avec triomphe.

Au bout de son oreille à rallonge, Luna sursauta.

-J'ai hâte d'entendre sa déposition, vraiment hâte. Maintenant nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… Non… Allons voir les elfes. Ils auront peut-être quelque chose à nous dire, vu qu'ils profitent de l'absence des élèves pour faire le ménage.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient vers la sortie, Luna s'enfuît à toutes jambes, laissant un bout d'oreille à rallonge derrière elle. En sortant, personne ne remarqua l'oreille qui gigotait sur le sol.

-Elfes ! aboya l'inspecteur d'un air sévère.

Après sa désastreuse prestation avec la Grosse Dame, il avait bien besoin de se montrer autoritaire et tyranniser des créatures qu'ils jugeaient inférieures lui redonna confiance en lui.

-J'aurai à parler à l'un d'entre vous ! s'exclama l'homme à la moustache alors que les elfes de maison s'activaient à préparer le déjeuner.

Tous les elfes s'arrêtèrent de travailler. Parler à cet homme, l'un d'entre eux ? Ils étaient tous égaux, bien qu'en bas de l'échelle, et personne n'avait envie de lui adresser la parole. Ils firent de leur mieux pour l'ignorer et recommencèrent à s'activer.

-Toi ! Oui, toi ! Viens ici !

L'inspecteur pointa du doigt sur l'elfe le plus proche. Apeuré, la pauvre petite créature hésita puis céda devant le regard vindicatif de l'inspecteur. Il s'approcha de lui, accablé.

-Quel est ton nom, demanda l'inspecteur Tinghas ?

-Je suis l'elfe…

-Et puis non, je m'en moque. Je ne sais pas si toi et tes semblables êtes au courant, mais il s'est passez du vilain au château, et j'aimerai te poser quelques questions.

-Tout ce que Monsieur voudra, murmura l'elfe d'un ton soumis.

-Bien. Avez-vous fais le ménage ou une quelconque activité hier après midi, entre treize et quatorze heure, dans la tour de Gryffondor et ses environs ?

-Non, Monsieur. La tour de Gryffondor est nettoyée la nuit, Monsieur, et exclusivement la nuit. A cette heure-ci, nous nettoyons la grande salle et faisons la vaisselle, Monsieur. Et les couloirs sont nettoyés le lundi, pas le samedi.

-Bien. En sortant de votre cuisine, vous n'avez rien remarquez de suspect ? Quelqu'un se promenant dans le château ?

-Non, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe qui voulait s'enfuir.

-Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien remarqué ?

L'elfe hésita, sauta d'une jambe sur l'autre.

-Et bien parle, si tu as quelque chose à dire, s'écria l'inspecteur !

-Une jeune Monsieur est venu cette après-midi, Monsieur. Il est venu nous demander à manger… et à boire, mais ça, nous ne lui avons pas donné, Monsieur ! Nous savons que nous ne devrions pas, mais nous sommes tellement désireux de faire plaisir… Le jeune homme est reparti rapidement.

-Quel était son nom demanda l'inspecteur, avide de savoir ?

-C'était le jeune Monsieur Londubat. Un très gentil Monsieur, très poli.

_Allez, murmura Luna. Demande s'il a pris quelque chose d'autre que de la nourriture. Un couteau par exemple…_

-Aurait-il, demanda Tinghas d'une voix ravie, surpris par sa soudaine inspiration, pris autre chose que la nourriture que vous lui avez donné ? Un couteau ou un quelconque objet tranchant ?

L'elfe hocha la tête.

-Non, Monsieur. Nous faisons très attention à ça, Monsieur, et tous les ustensiles sont ici et si le jeune Monsieur Londubat avait pris quelque chose, nous l'aurions vu, Monsieur, nous pouvons vous le jurer.

-Très bien, elfe, murmura l'inspecteur d'un ton déçu. Tu peux partir.

Soulagé, l'elfe s'enfuit en courant et se remit à peler ses carottes. L'inspecteur Tinghas se retourna instantanément vers un de ses hommes.

-Prenez note, Thier ! J'ai une missive à envoyer au plus vite au ministère !

Luna, cachée derrière le tableau entrouvert, n'avait même pas besoin d'oreille à rallonge pour tout entendre. Elle écouta attentivement ce que voulait savoir l'inspecteur, même si elle s'en doutait :

-Je veux tout, et je dis bien tout, savoir sur l'affaire Weasley qui a eut lieu il y a un an. Surtout, n'omettez rien. Je veux le dossier, les dépositions, le dossier médical, tout ! Et maintenant, disposons. J'ai quelques interrogatoires à faire passer et je suis persuadé que nous allons entendre des choses bigrement intéressantes.


	3. Entre hypocrisie et mensonges

**« WEASLEY N'EST PLUS NOT' ROI »**

**CHAPITRE III** : **Entre hypocrisie et mensonges…**

-Thier, veuillez faire entrer Miss Patil je vous pris.

L'inspecteur Tinghas allait commencer ses interrogatoires. Il avait pour cela emprunté une petite salle de classe inutilisée située près hall d'entrée qu'il avait emménagé à sa façon : une table en fer et deux chaises de la même origine, une unique ampoule pour éclairer la pièce. Lorsque Luna avait entendu la description de la pièce que voulait Tinghas à ses hommes, elle soupira. Comment espérait-il voir la réaction de ses suspects lorsqu'il poserait des questions avec une seule ridicule ampoule ?

Fort heureusement, avec ruse et habileté et malgré les gardes postés devant la porte, elle avait réussi à glisser une oreille à rallonge qui se cachait sous la porte grâce à un sort de Miniaturisation. Certes, le son serait un peu plus mauvais mais cela ferait bien l'affaire. Et Luna était presque sûre que l'inspecteur parlerait fort, voulant intimider ses témoins.

Parvati Patil entra dans la pièce et l'examina d'un air critique. Cet inspecteur n'a aucun goût, aucune imagination. Elle soupira et s'installa sur la chaise que l'inspecteur lui montrait du doigt. Il faisait une horrible grimace et Parvati sut tout de suite qu'il ne faudrait pas le contrarier, ou le moins possible.

-Déclinez votre identité.

Parvati soupira intérieurement.

-Parvati Gerda Patil, 17 ans.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre âge !

-Désolée.

Silence.

-Bien, comme vous le savez, reprit l'inspecteur, un crime ou plutôt deux crimes ont eu lien dans cette école et l'on m'a demandé d'enquêter pour trouver le responsable. Puisque vous faites partis des gens présents lors du dernier crime, vous êtes donc suspecte. Je dois vous poser quelques questions, j'essaierai de faire le plus court possible.

-Posez donc, répondit Parvati en faisant un geste négligeant de la main.

-Bien, commençons par les questions habituelles. J'aimerais que vous me décriviez la journée du meurtre, c'est-à-dire hier, aussi précisément que possible s'il vous plait.

-J'imagine que je peux sauter rapidement mon réveil et le petit déjeuner n'est-ce pas ? Bien. J'ai, bien entendu, tout le temps cours avec Ron, sauf pendant les options. Il a arrêté la divination. Quoi qu'il en soit nous avons eut un double cours de métamorphose suivit d'un double cours d'histoire de la magie. Tout s'est bien passé, Ron était parfaitement normal. Puis nous sommes allé déjeuner. Nous avons un peu discuter et j'ai appris qu'il n'irait pas à Pré-au-lard.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je… il avait eut une retenue, en matinée, et le professeur Binns voulait son devoir le lendemain. Il devait non seulement faire une dissertation mais aussi un exposé, je crois. Bref, comme cela lui prendrait sans doute un long moment, il a décidé de rester à Poudlard pour travailler…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous resté à Poudlard, vous ?

-Et bien, rougit légèrement Parvati, je sors avec un garçon, Neville, et nous voulions profiter d'un peu d'intimité. Le château serait presque vide, vous comprenez, et il venait de neiger dehors. Nous comptions nous amuser dans la neige, même si c'est puéril. En voyant le regard abattu de Ron, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui propose de se joindre à nous… Il a accepté avec empressement. Bien sûr, Hermione et Harry sont venus avec lui, vu qu'ils avaient décidé de se « sacrifier » pour lui et de rester au château.

-Je vois. Vous avez donc finit de manger et vous êtes sortis dehors pour vous amuser, c'est bien ça ?

-Pas tout à fait. Ron devait passer à la bibliothèque, je crois. Hermione l'a obligé de le faire avant de sortir. Moi j'en ai profité pour monter au dortoir pour prendre des gants, il fait très froid dehors. Je suis redescendu et Neville m'attendait en bas puis nous sommes sortis tous les deux. Harry et Hermione sont arrivés juste après, puis Ron et Lavande quelques minutes plus tard. Nous avons commencé tout de suite… Nous avons du jouer vingt minutes je suppose. On s'épuise vite et le froid engourdissait nos muscles. Puis Lavande est partie.

-Partie ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-Hermione lui a joué un tour, répondit Parvati en pouffant de rire. Elle a ensorcelé de la neige pour effrayer Lavande. Elle était furieuse et est partie bouder dans son coin. Nous ne l'avons plus vu de la journée.

-Vous avez entendu ça, Thier ? Notez au lieu de rêvasser !

Le pauvre homme sursauta et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

-Nous avons continué de nous amuser quelques minutes, mais pas longtemps. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour souffler au bord du lac et Neville a découvert une plante. Il était surexcité mais moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas alors j'ai fais comme Hermione, je me suis entraînée à modeler de la neige avec ma baguette. Ron est partit ensuite pour faire son devoir, accompagné par Harry. Hermione a parlé herbologie avec Neville puis est partie à son tour. Neville a continué ses observations un moment puis il… enfin nous sommes restés seuls une ou deux minutes. Je l'ai ensuite envoyé chercher de quoi manger… Pendant que je continuais de m'entraîner. J'étais seule et Harry est revenue quelques minutes après. Il a été très vite rejoins par Neville qui revenait avec de quoi manger. Harry n'est pas resté longtemps, il a dit avoir oublié quelque chose au château. Il s'est pratiquement enfuit.

-Comment était-il, s'enquit l'inspecteur ?

Parvati réfléchît un instant.

-Troublé, je dirais… Ou plutôt préoccupé. Il ne faisait presque pas attention à Neville et moi.

-A-t-il précisé ce qu'il voulait chercher dans la salle commune ?

-Non.

-Bien.

-Nous sommes restés une dizaine de minutes seuls puis nous sommes retournés au château pour nous réchauffer. C'est là que l'on a appris la nouvelle, conclus Parvati.

-Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de bizarre cette après-midi ? Une attitude suspecte ?

-Pas vraiment, Monsieur… A part bien sûr Harry, comme je vous l'ai dis. Ron était toujours joyeux, il ne donnait pas l'impression de… et bien, qu'il allait se faire assassiner. Hermione était fidèle à elle-même et à aucun moment je ne l'ai vu paraître suspecte. Lavande… et bien, c'est Lavande Monsieur. Elle est jalouse, c'est indéniable. Mais elle aimait tellement Ron… Je peux vous assurer néanmoins qu'elle est incapable de tuer.

-Nous verrons cela, Mademoiselle.

Silence.

-Vous sortez, demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, avec Monsieur Londubat depuis… ?

-Depuis six mois, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela vous…

-Le nom de Ginny Weasley vous dit quelque chose, je suppose ? interrompit l'inspecteur d'une voix forte.

Parvati resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, bouche bée.

-Vous supposez bien répondit-elle glacialement. Mais encore une fois, je ne vois pas…

-Mademoiselle Patil, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne i voyez pas /i . Vous devez néanmoins savoir que Ginny Weasley a été assassinée l'an dernier et que deux morts, deux Weasley qui plus est, mort avec une si courte intervalle aussi prématurément, cela parait plus que suspect.

-Vous devez avoir raison, grinça Parvati après quelques secondes. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Quelle relation entreteniez-vous avec Ginny Weasley ? Étiez-vous amie ?

Parvati hésita, mais répondit tout de même :

-Pas vraiment… Elle était sortit avec Neville l'an passé et je l'ai toujours peu appréciée à cause de ça… Stupide, vous devez penser, et vous avez raison. Mais Ginny Weasley…

-Était folle ?

-Avait changée, corrigea Parvati. Quelques semaines avant sa mort, elle était bizarre. Elle semblait… conspirer. Elle donnait l'impression de savoir quelque chose, connaître un secret d'état. Et elle en jouait. Son suicide m'a attristé et ne m'a pas étonné tant que ça au final. Elle avait à l'évidence perdu l'esprit..

-On ne devient pas folle comme ça, Mademoiselle Patil.

-A l'évidence si.

-Je pensais plutôt qu'on l'a assassiné contra l'inspecteur.

Parvati eut un rictus légèrement méprisant.

-Assassiner Ginny ? Absurde, personne n'aurait de raison. Elle était peut être un peu cinglée, mais inoffensive.

-Vous venez de me dire qu'elle semblait savoir quelque chose. Pour moi, c'est un excellent mobile.

Parvati ne répondit rien.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que Ginny Weasley pouvait savoir ?

-Pas la moindre, inspecteur, répondit-elle en fixant ses pieds.

-Et une de qui a pu tuer son frère ? Ou même sa sœur ?

Cette fois-ci, Parvati le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Non, inspecteur. Si vous n'avez plus de question…

-Vous pouvez sortir, merci de votre coopération, Mademoiselle Patil.

Sans ajouter un mot, Parvati sorti de la pièce.

**…**

Harry Potter entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et lança un regard inquiet à la pièce à l'allure douteuse. Une fois, il avait fait un rêve. Il s'était retrouvé dans une pièce tout à fait similaire, attaché au mur, à la merci d'un Mangemort. Il avait tout fait pour oublier ce cauchemar humiliant.

Harry s'assit et regarda l'inspecteur qui semblait relire des notes. Quelques minutes passèrent, dans le silence. Ce fut finalement Harry qui le brisa le premier, impatient d'en finir.

-Monsieur… ?

Celui si sursauta, arborant un sourire satisfait. Il inscrivit un mot sur son papier et releva la tête vers Harry qui semblait inquiet. Il trouvait l'inspecteur si vieux… Prions pour qu'il ne nous fasse pas une attaque sous le nez !

-Comment était votre ami Ronald cette matinée-là ?

Harry eut un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Ça, c'était une question facile.

-Normal… Comme d'habitude. Grognon au réveil, glouton au petit déjeuner. Il a changé radicalement d'humeur après le cours d'histoire de la magie, bien sûr. Il a écopé d'une retenue pour avoir lancé un sortilège sur ce pauvre professeur Binns. Je dois avouer que c'était assez drôle. Bref, il avait une dissertation et un exposé à faire… Pour le lendemain. Il était vraiment furieux d'avoir ça à faire, mais encore plus de louper la sortie au village. Quoique… il était plutôt accablé par cette nouvelle.

-Qu'avez-vous fait après le déjeuner ?

-Hermione et moi nous l'avons accompagné à la bibliothèque pour emprunter l'unique livre qui parlait d'Annie Wilkes, c'était son sujet. Un gros livre volumineux et poussiéreux que peu de personnes ont du emprunter. Bref, Ron était dégoûté et est vite allé ramener le livre dans le dortoir. Il est revenu aussi vite qu'il était parti et nous sommes sorti dehors. Lavande est arrivée derrière nous et nous à demandé si elle pouvait venir. Nous avons accepté même si Hermione n'était pas ravie. Puis Ron…

-Oui ?

-Il a pris à part Lavande. Il faut que vous sachiez, inspecteur, que Lavande était jalouse de Hermione, même si elle n'avait aucune raison. Ron et Hermione était de très bons amis et en amis, ils étaient complices. Bien sûr, ils jouaient parfois au chien et au chat mais ça n'allait pas très loin… Et Lavande avait très mal accepté sa rupture avec Ron et le faisait payer à Hermione… Au déjeuner, Hermione a sommé Ron d'allé s'expliquer avec Lavande, ce qu'il à fait donc avant de sortir. Cela s'est apparemment bien passé vu qu'ils sont sortis tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Inutile de me raconter les détails ensuite, je les connais. Lorsque vous avez accompagné Monsieur Weasley à la salle commune, était-ce une initiative de votre part ?

-Non, répondit Harry d'une voix prudente, il m'a demandé si je pouvais l'accompagner pour le soutenir… J'ai fais un détour aux toilettes avant, celles qui sont à côté du dortoir.

-Vous êtes donc allé au château ensemble et vous avez laissé Monsieur Weasley monter dans la tour pour travailler pendant que vous alliez aux toilettes, puis vous l'avez rejoint, est-ce exact ?

-Oui, ça l'est. Ensuite je l'ai rejoins et nous avons commencé à travailler.

-Pourquoi l'avoir quitté si vite et être retourné voir Parvati où vous l'aviez laissé demanda rapidement l'inspecteur ?

Luna écouta attentivement la réponse.

-Parce que… Ron a eut une crise de colère. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais nous nous sommes un peu disputer. Enfin, il m'a plutôt crié dessus. Devant la montagne de travaille qu'il avait a effectuer, il m'a accusé d'être responsable de sa punition. Je l'ai mal pris et je suis sortis, énervé… Je suis donc retourné voir Parvati qui était seule. Neville est revenu peu après avec de quoi manger, mais je n'avais pas très fin.

-Pourquoi être retourné si vite au château alors, si vous veniez de vous disputer avec votre ami ?

-Il faisait froid et j'avais ôté mes gants pour écrire dans la salle commune. Je les avais oubliés et je comptais les prendre et au passage, tenter de me réconcilier avec Ron…

-S'il vous plait, décrivez-moi comment vous avez découvert le corps.

Harry était très pâle, ses yeux fixaient un point invisible sur la table. Il semblait bien loin de la réalité, revivant l'horreur…

-J'ai donné le mot de passage à la Grosse Dame. Je suis rentré mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me suis dirigé jusqu'aux escaliers et je l'ai appelé mais je n'ai pas eut de réponse. C'est là que j'ai vu… un pied dépasser. Et j'ai aperçut en même temps qu'il y avait du sang partout… J'ai courut mais me suis arrêté en le voyant… Il… J'ai sut tout de suite qu'il était mort. Je suis sortis en courant et me suis arrêté. Et j'ai vu les deuxièmes années revenir de leur étude. Je les ai empêché d'entrer… J'ai du leur dire la vérité… Puis Neville et Parvati sont arrivés, suivis par Lavande quelques secondes après, et Hermione… Je leur ai dis. C'est tout.

Harry s'arrêta de parler. Il ne cillait plus.

-Vous vous souvenez de la mort de Ginny Weasley ? demanda l'inspecteur d'une voix douce que l'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Harry hocha la tête, comme s'il le faisait machinalement, sans comprendre vraiment ce que l'inspecteur Tinghas lui disait.

-Vous réalisez qu'il y a peut-être, et même de fortes chances, pour qu'il y ait un lien avec la mort de votre ami?

Cette fois, Harry releva la tête vers l'inspecteur. Il le regardait avec une expression de franche incrédulité qui frappa l'inspecteur.

-Oui, c'est possible, répondit Harry d'une voix interdite. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas exclure cette possibilité.

-Nous ne pouvons pas, en effet. Peu de tant avant que Mademoiselle Weasley meurt, comment était-elle ? Je veux dire… mentalement ?

-Elle avait perdu la raison, répondit Harry sans détour.

-Pourriez-vous êtes plus explicite ?

-Elle avait tout le temps l'air de conspirer quelque chose. Toujours avec un rictus au bord des lèvres. Je me souviendrais toujours du regard sournois qu'elle lançait à tout le monde. Quand elle vous regardait, on avait l'impression qu'elle savait des choses sur vous, que vous même vous ignorez. C'était déstabilisant.

-Après les derniers évènements, pensez-vous toujours que Ginny Weasley s'est suicidée ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que Ron et Ginny pourraient avoir en rapport, mis à part leur lien de parenté… Au fait, comment a réagis Madame Weasley ? Je n'ai pas pensé à lui écrire…

-Elle est sous le choc, bien sûr répondit l'inspecteur d'un ton cassant. Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous remarqué quelque chose qui mériterait d'être signalé ? N'importe quoi, même le plus petit des éléments mériterait..

-Non, inspecteur, je ne sais rien de plus, désolé.

-Bon. Une dernière question. Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait avoir commis cette atrocité ?

-Je suppose, murmura Harry d'une voix lente, que Lavande serait votre meilleure suspecte. Vu la rancune qu'elle avait contre Ron et vu qu'on ne l'a pas revue de l'après-midi…

-Oui… et bien, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez sortir.

Harry pris congé et entra Neville Londubat juste après lui.

**…**

-Vous entretenez, si mes sources sont bonnes, une relation avec Mademoiselle Patil ? demanda l'inspecteur en rentrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

La question désarçonna quelque peu Neville qui répondit en bafouillant :

-Heu, et bien oui, c'est exact.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Six mois et vingt-deux jours répondit Neville en rougissant de plus belle.

-Comment cela se passe-t-il entre vous ?

Cette fois aussi, Neville rougis, mais pas de gêne.

-Vraiment inspecteur, cela ne vous regarde pas. Ce…

-Je dois connaître au mieux les relations entre les divers suspects de cette affaire, Monsieur Londubat, aussi je vous prierais de répondre à ma question : comme votre relation se passe-t-elle ?

-Très bien, répondit presque aussitôt Neville. Aucune dispute conjugale, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Nous sommes un modeste petit couple heureux et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

-Si vous le dites… Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de l'après-midi ?

-Quelle après-midi ? Oh ! Oui. Et bien nous sommes allé jouer dans la neige presque immédiatement après le déjeuner. Parvati est juste allé chercher quelque chose dans son dortoir. Son écharpe je crois. Puis nous sommes sortis, avons attendus les autres et nous sommes amusés.

-J'ai cru comprendre Monsieur Londubat que vous aviez découvert une nouvelle plante, est-ce exact ?

-Oh ! Oui, Monsieur, mais ce n'est pas une nouvelle plante. C'este juste qu'à Poudlard on ne l'a jamais vu, d'après le professeur Chourave. J'avais vraiment hâte de l'étudier. J'ai pris quelques échantillons pour le professeur, mais bien sûr avec le récent évènement, nous n'en avons rien fait pour le moment.

Malgré la peine qu'affichait Neville, l'inspecteur remarqua que ne pas pouvoir étudier sa plante à cause de la mort d'un individu l'agaçait légèrement. 

-C'était une Kianna, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez. Bref, Hermione et moi avons un peu parlé herbologie… Je me souviens avoir demandé à Parvati de me faire une minuscule aiguille en glace. Je n'ai jamais le matériel adéquat pour mes prélèvements et j'ai tellement peur d'abîmer les plantes ! Elle a réussit et depuis, je la conserve précieusement grâce à un sortilège de Gèle. Ensuite Ron, Harry et Hermione sont partis dans cet ordre et Parvati m'a demandé presque de suite d'aller aux cuisines chercher à manger. J'y suis allé mais ils n'ont pas voulu me passer de Bière au beurre, même par ce froid… Bref. Je suis revenu avec quelques biscuits et des fruits, les enfles n'ont pas voulu m'en donner plus. Harry était là quand je suis revenu mais il est parti presque aussitôt. Nous sommes restés seuls un moment Patou et moi puis nous sommes retournés au manoir. Nous avons appris la nouvelle à ce moment-là…

Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin.

-Il me semble aussi que vous avez eut une relation avec… Ginny Weasley ?

-Oui, répondit Neville, comme s'il s'attendait à cette question.

-Tiens, vous ne semblez pas troubler ? Pourtant, avec les personnes avec qui j'en ai parlé auparavant, ils l'ont tous été…

-Je ne suis pas idiot Monsieur et je ne me voile pas la face répondit Neville d'un air sombre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on relis la mort de Ron à celle de Ginny… Pauvre Ginny…

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ? Qui à quitté qui ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai quitté… Mais bien avant que le drame ait eut lieu. Je suis tombé amoureux de Parvati et je ne pouvais plus rester avec Ginny… Je trouvais ça malhonnête. Je lui ai avoué être amoureux d'une fille sans citer de nom. Je n'ai osé parler à Parvati qu'après la mort de Ginny…

-Comment la défunte l'a-t-elle pris ? interrogea l'inspecteur.

-Assez mal, je dois l'avouer, répondit Neville, attristé. Elle ne m'a pas fait de scandale mais ne m'a plus adressé la parole, ou alors très rarement… Puis elle a changé. Elle est devenue sournoise, presque méchante. Elle ricanait tout le temps dans le dos des gens. Et elle est morte.

L'inspecteur regarda longuement Neville et malgré son âge avancé, son expérience lui chuchota à l'oreille : Il ne croit pas qu'elle se soit suicidée… Il lui posa la question.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas cru un seul instant. Ginny avait peut-être changé mais elle aimait la vie, elle était trop… Et bien vivante, je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Elle n'aurait pas pu se suicider.

-Vous pensez donc qu'elle a été assassinée ?

-Je ne sais ce que je pense, inspecteur.

-Moi, je vais vous dire ce que vous pensez, même si vous ne voulez pas l'entendre. Vous croyez que la mort de Ron, un an après celle de Ginny, n'est pas sans rapport et que si vous aviez soulevé le problème du meurtre plus tôt, cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé.

Neville leva un regard affolé sur l'inspecteur.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Bien sûr que c'est faux. Mais c'est ce que vous ressentez au fond de vous. Néanmoins, laissez-moi vous rassurer. Votre directrice a lutté tellement activement pour plaider le suicide que personne ne vous aurait écouté, quelque soit vos soupçons.

Neville soupira.

-Vous devez avoir raison. Mais maintenant, il y a deux morts. Et il va falloir vivre avec.

-Puisque vous penchez pour le meurtre, avez-vous une idée… de qui ?

-Je suis désolé inspecteur. Je peux avoir des soupçons de meurtres mais je ne i peux pas /i accuser impunément un de mes amis. Je suis désolé.

-Je comprends, Monsieur. Une dernière question qui n'a rien à voir : Monsieur Potter avait-il ses gants lorsqu'il est reparti voir Monsieur Weasley au dortoir, après que vous soyez revenu de la cuisine ?

Neville fut surpris par la question et dut réfléchir quelques secondes pour se remettre la scène en tête.

-Attendez… Je… je serais tenté de vous dire oui, mais sans conviction. S'il dit les avoir oublié, c'est qu'il les avait oubliés, non ?

L'inspecteur ne répondit rien, mais Neville savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

…

Lavande s'était assise rapidement sur la chaise, pressée d'en finir. Elle avait joint ses mains sur la table et regardait ouvertement l'inspecteur avec un air méprisant. Qu'il avise ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de faire quelque chose de déplacé…

-Pour une femme qui vient de perdre un être cher, vous ne semblez pas très éplorée, mademoiselle.

Lavande resta maîtresse d'elle-même et préféra siffler entre ses dents :

-Ce goujat a eut ce qu'il méritait, c'est tout. Ce n'est que justice après m'avoir traitée comme il l'a fait, m'avoir humiliée devant tout le monde.

-Qu'a-t-il fait, exactement ? demanda le plus poliment l'inspecteur.

-Il m'a plaquée, voilà ce qu'il à fait ! Il a osé me plaquer, moi ! Et non content de l'avoir fait devant mes amis, il m'humiliais chaque jour en flirtant avec Granger, sachant que je tenais toujours à lui ! Je me suis donné corps et âme pour lui et je n'en ai eut aucun remerciement. Il m'a larguée.

-Cela fait deux ans presque que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, je crois. Vous avez la rancune tenace.

-Je ne lui ai pas rendu au centième de ce qu'il m'a fait répondit-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

-Vous n'êtes même pas un tout petit peu triste ?

L'inspecteur se trouvait ridicule. Il avait l'impression de parler à une enfant.

-Oh, bien sûr que si, un petit peu, répondit Lavande en se radoucissant. Il me manque beaucoup et je suis malgré tout heureuse de ne plus être avec lui depuis si longtemps, je n'aurais pas supporté le choc… L'estomac fragile, vous comprenez…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous parti pendant votre bataille de boule de neige hier ?

-Oh ! s'exclama Lavande avec une vigueur nouvelle. Après l'ho-rri-ble farce perfide de Hermione Granger ? J'ai été humiliée par cette petite garce, cette petite intrigante qui tournait autour de mon Ronald ! Plutôt que de l'humilier comme elle l'a fait avec moi, j'ai préféré m'en aller, la tête haute, pleine de grâce et de dignité.

Elle releva la tête, illustrant ses dires.

-Qu'avez-vous fait jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez à la salle commune pour apprendre le meurtre ?

-J'y suis allé bien avant. Pour chercher un livre, mais je ne voulais pas rester enfermé, vous comprenez. Je déteste ça, surtout que le feu était éteint, et je ne voulais pas croiser ces affreux elfes de maison. Bref je suis sortie, bien emmitouflée dans mon manteau et j'ai lu un moment à l'abris du vent. J'étais bien. Puis j'en ai eu assez et je suis rentré au château… Parvati et Neville étaient devant moi, je les ai rejoins et nous sommes allé à la salle commune ensemble où Harry nous a appris…

-Vous avez eut une discussion avec Ronald Weasley après le dîner, il me semble, continua l'inspecteur. Pourrais-je savoir de quoi il était question ?

-Et bien, murmura Lavande, il voulait que j'arrête… D' i ennuyer /i la petite Granger. Je l'ai bien entendu envoyé se faire voir. Je n'allais sûrement pas baisser les bras ! Et encore moins maintenant, après ce qu'elle m'a fait l'autre jour.

-Pourtant, contra l'inspecteur, certains témoins affirment vous avoir vu le sourire aux lèvres juste après, Monsieur Weasley et vous. Comment expliquez-vous cela si vous vous êtes disputez ?

Lavande sembla mal à l'aise, mais se décida à répondre.

-A vrai dire… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment envoyé sur les autres. Je l'ai embrassé et il ne m'a pas rejeté… tout de suite. Je lui ai promis de ne plus embêter sa petite Hermione, mais je lui ai dis ça dans le but de le récupérer rien de plus, je n'en pensais pas un mot… Il semblait troubler par ce baiser, et il est sortit. Oh ! Si on ne l'avait pas assassiné ! Je suis sûre que… que nous serions retournés ensemble.

Émue, elle se tût quelques secondes avant de soupirer d'un air las.

-Mais bien sûr, cette petite vicieuse, cette petite salope a voulu empêcher cet amour et l'a tué !

-De qui diable parlez-vous ?

-Mais de Granger, bien sûr ! s'écria Lavande en écrasant son point sur la table. De qui d'autre ? Il est évident qu'elle l'a tué !

-Pourquoi cela, demanda l'inspecteur, légèrement surpris par la violence de la jeune femme ?

-Pure jalousie, répondit Lavande d'un ton dédaigneux. Elle savait qu'il m'aimait toujours et elle ne voulait pas le voir avec une autre, c'est tout. Pourquoi diable voulez-vous qu'on ai tué ce pauvre Ronald ?

Ah ! Elle n'est pas bête du tout cette fille ! C'est vrai, pourquoi aurait-on tué Ronald Weasley ? Il était pauvre comme deux sous ! C'est forcément une histoire d'amourettes.

-Je prend bonne note de vos soupçons, Mademoiselle Brown. J'aimerais maintenant parler d'un autre sujet, mais pourtant lié à l'affaire… la mort de Ginny Weasley.

-Ginny ? Mais que diable vient faire Ginny la dedans ? Laissez les morts au passé, Monsieur !

-Je crains que non, il est difficile d'ignorer la corrélation. Deux Weasley décédés au même endroit en deux ans, étrange non? Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas en âge de mourir.

-Si ma mère était là, interrompit Lavande, elle vous dirait que personne n'est en âge de mourir. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à parler de cette pauvre fille, parlons-en. Je ne la fréquentais pas. Elle était la sœur de mon amour et ça s'arrêtait là. Ce serait bien sûr mentir de dire que sa mort ne m'a pas… secouée. Mais bon, la pauvre fille était folle.

-Folle, cinglée, tarée… tout le monde ne fait que de me dire ça, s'énerva l'inspecteur. Je vais bien finir par le croire, soupira-t-il. Vous pensez qu'elle s'est donnée la mort ?

-Aussi sûr qu'elle avait découvert des choses.

-Ainsi donc…

-Oui, l'intérompit-elle une nouvelle fois. Elle cachait des choses, c'était certain. Mais quoi, je ne sais pas… Sûrement des histoires de pacotilles. Qui sort avec qui, ce genre de chose mais croyez moi, sur ce sujet, je suis incollable ! Il est impossible qu'elle sache quelque chose que je ne sache déjà. J'ai des informateurs partout, vous savez.

Elle lui lança un regard rusé.

-Bon, si vous n'avez plus rien à dire.

-Et bien non, soupira-t-elle théâtralement. Si je peux…

-Faites donc, répondit l'inspecteur sans chercher à entendre la fin de la phrase.

Il était content de se débarrasser d'elle et de ses idées folles. Néanmoins, elle avait dit des choses bougrement intéressantes…L'inspecteur consulta sa liste alors que la jeune femme sortait. Il ne restait qu'Hermione Granger.

-Là, les choses vont devenir intéressantes, s'exclama-t-il à voix haute !

**…**

Si l'inspecteur Tinghas avait du parier sur l'un des cinq suspects sans les avoir interroger, il aurait tout misé sur Hermione Granger mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il fut sincèrement troublé. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une femme au visage reflétant autant de terreur, de tristesse et de mal être. Il chercha par tous les moyens à garder la tête froide. C'était peut-être une remarquable actrice, voilà tout. De plus, beaucoup de choses l'accusait.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger, vous pouvez vous asseoir…

Elle ne répondit rien, faisant seulement ce qu'il voulait.

-Je vais vous poser quelques questions au sujet des évènements d'hier après-midi.

-J'imagine bien que vous ne m'avez pas convié pour parler d'histoire de la magie se moqua-t-elle.

L'inspecteur fut surpris. En voyant son visage, il ne l'avait pas cru si… consciente.

-Puisque vous semblez aller bien…

Hermione posa les yeux sur lui. Il étais rougis, et leur contour était sale. Il reflétait le plus profond désespoir.

-Vraiment demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne voulut pas trop froide ?

-Je… Commençons, bafouilla l'inspecteur. Qu'avez-vous fais après avoir quitté Londubat et Patil ?

-Je suis retourné au château, répondit-elle d'une voix mécanique. Je suis allé à la salle commune… En passant, j'ai croisé Harry. Je ne savais pas où il allait… Je suis entré dans la salle et je n'ai vu personne. J'ai pensé qu'Harry allait rejoindre Ron à la bibliothèque. Alors j'y suis allé mais je ne les ai pas vu. Ils m'énervaient un peu à aller et venir alors j'ai décidé de les laisser tomber et de chercher un livre… Je suis donc rester à la bibliothèque jusqu'à trouver le livre que je voulais puis je suis retourné à la salle commune… Ron était mort.

-D'après la Grosse Dame, avant la découverte du corps, une jeune fille est entrée dans la salle commune, en dernier donc…

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

-Et vous croyez la Grosse Dame.

-En effet, je la crois répliqua l'inspecteur.

-Et vous pensez que la fille en question, c'est moi ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, Mademoiselle Granger.

Le sourire de Hermione s'effaça. Son regard se durcit.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Votre écharpe a été retrouvée sur le lieu du crime ! s'exclama l'inspecteur, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire triomphant.

-Quelqu'un à pu l'y mettre, s'écria Hermione en bondissant de sa chaise, la renversant au passage !

-Pour cela, il aurait fallu que l'ayez perdu avant…

Hermione rougit violemment mais ne répondit rien.

-Il y avait beaucoup de sang dans la pièce, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous voulez me faire croire que même si le corps était caché, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

-C'est pourtant la vérité répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-J'aimerais que vous vous rasseyez, Mademoiselle Granger.

Pas de réponse, pas de réaction. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes.

-Je souhaiterais que nous parlions de Ginny Weasley à présent.

Jamais l'inspecteur n'avait vu se faire lancer un regard aussi menaçant.

-Je n'ai rien, absolument rien à dire sur Ginny Weasley. Elle était folle, tarée, maboule, elle s'est suicidée, cela s'arrête là !

L'inspecteur grogna.

-Vous refusez de coopérer murmura-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Il lui lança un regard perçant.

-Et bien oui, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Je refuse de répondre à une seule question de plus, Monsieur.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. L'inspecteur se leva brusquement.

-Vous vous attirez des ennuis, Mademoiselle ! Vous vous attirez de graves ennuis !

-Ça m'est égal. J'ai fais et je fais toujours ce que me dictait mon cœur.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et disparut dans le couloir.

(PS : Cinq chapitres de prévus, les cinq sont écrits, un par jour Merci pour vos Reviews, mais je n'ais pas le temps de répondre '). 


	4. La photo d'une vérité

-1**« WEASLEY N****'****EST PLUS NOT****'**** ROI »**

**CHAPITRE IV ****: La photo d'une vérité.**

L'inspecteur Tinghas entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas mal assuré : Malgré sa longue expérience, il n'avait jamais supporté de voir le corps d'un jeune adolescent mutilé ou d'une tout autre personne. Il fît signe de loin à Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Celle-ci approcha :

-Suis-je obligé de voir le corps, demanda l'inspecteur d'une voix plaintive ?

_Frais_ ou pas, il détestait vraiment ça.

-Non, répondit Madame Pomfresh. J'ai fais une autopsie, toutes les analyses possibles et il est clair que Ronald Weasley est mort poignardé à plusieurs endroits. Trois coups pour être précis mais qui ont touché les organes vitaux. Il est mort très rapidement, les blessures étaient profondes. Il avait aussi quelques marques sur le visage, ce qui laisse penser qu'il s'est battu avec son agresseur. Aucune drogue dans son sang ou une tout autre substance. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Non, je vous remercie.

L'inspecteur sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers Thier. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, de peur d'être entendu :

-Des nouvelles de l'arme du crime ?

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Pas la moindre inspecteur, mais si vous voulez mon avis, nous ne la retrouverons pas. Il est si facile…

-Je sais tout ça Thier, répliqua froidement l'inspecteur. Une bonne nouvelle ?

-Oui. Nous venons de recevoir ça par hiboux il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet. L'inspecteur l'ouvrit et y découvrit ce qu'il attendait : tout concernant l'affaire Ginny Weasley. L'inspecteur ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit et entra à l'intérieure. C'était une petite salle de classe vide. Il lut pendant une demi-heure et dicta un résumé :

-Ginny Weasley, morte pendant la nuit du samedi 4 juin en tombant de la tour d'astronomie. L'autopsie n'a rien donné, pas plus que les interrogatoires. Tout le monde ainsi que les professeurs s'accordaient sur le fait que Ginny Weasley avait changée ; certains la qualifiaient de folle. Rien ne laissait suggérer le meurtre, personne dans ses proches amis n'avait de mobile apparent ou n'a laissé échappé quoi que ce soit… Ses affaires ont été fouillées, rien n'a été trouvé. Notons qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami et qu'elle avait refusé quelques demandes. Avait-elle une autre personne en vue ? Dispute avec Parvati Patil une semaine avant le meurtre mais ce n'est sûrement rien. Classé « suicide ».

L'inspecteur s'arrêta. Il ne voyait rien d'autre…

-Et bien, soupira-t-il, ne nous voilà pas plus avancé.

Il se retira. Luna, qui suivait toujours l'inspecteur, n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

…

Harry Potter s'installa à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Tous ses amis étaient déjà là et avaient presque finit de manger. Il s'était levé plus tard que d'habitude…

-Comment vos interrogatoires se sont-ils passés demanda un garçon qui s'appelait Dean Thomas ?

Personne ne répondit, le nez plongé dans son bol.

-Neville ?

Celui-ci sursauta.

-Ah, heu… bien, je suppose.

-Vous n'êtes pas très loquaces, se moqua Dean.

Seamus Finigan, quant à lui, fixait les cinq suspects. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Je me demande vraiment qui… qui a pu faire ça.

Ils relevèrent un à un la tête. Ils mourraient tous d'envie d'hurler « Ce n'est pas moi ! », mais ils savaient très bien que ce serait aggraver les choses. Harry qui venait de s'installer écoutait distraitement la conversation. Néanmoins, il fut directement interpellé et ce qu'on lui demanda ne lui plut guère.

-Alors Harry, toujours pas de petite copine ? Ca fait un bail, il me semble, non ?

_Dean _pensait Harry en grondant.

-Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, répondit Harry en détachant bien ses mots d'une voix glaciale. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

-Bien sûr que non Harry mais on va finir par croire que tu es… et bien, _frigide._

Dean et Seamus pouffèrent de rire alors que Harry rougissait violemment.

-Un mot de plus et…

-Et quoi, répliqua Dean ? Oh allez Harry, tu peux bien nous dire si tu sors avec une fille !

Harry les toisa et répondit le plus calmement possible, bien qu'il avait envie de les réduire en charpie :

-Je vois bien quelqu'un, mais vous n'en saurez pas plus.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait du rien dire, les ragots seraient de pire en pire, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Ooooooh s'exclama Lavande, sincèrement surprise d'ignorer cela. C'est qui, dit Harry ? Tu sais que je sais garder les secrets !

Elle lui lança un regard attendrissant mais Harry s'enferma dans un silence plein de dignité. Il se maudissait intérieurement. Au même instant, Hermione se leva et quitta la grande salle, sans dire un mot. Elle semblait toujours sous le choc. Luna la suivit des yeux et décida de la suivre.

La jeune Gryffondor sortit dehors et traversa une bonne partit du parc. Elle s'assit contre un arbre et se mit à fixer un point invisible devant elle. Le silence régnait. Luna ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger ni dire un mot, à la regarder, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione, avec une infinie douceur. Hermione ne sursauta pas.

-Tu l'aimais, murmura Luna, comme lisant dans son esprit.

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête.

-Et maintenant, tu l'as perdu…

Hermione refit de même. Soudain, interrompant ce moment paisible, Lavande décida de sortir de sa cachette et fit sursauter les deux filles en leur bondissant dessus. Un grand sourire étirait son visage. Un sourire triomphant

-Tu aimais Ronald ! Je le savais ! s'écria-t-elle ! Petite intrigante !

-Tu nous as suivi, marmonna Luna.

-Bien sûr que je vous ai suivis, répondit-elle d'une voix dédaigneuse. Je vais tout de suite rapporter ça à l'inspecteur, je suis sûr qu'il sera très intéressé.

Elle partit en courant vers le château. Quelques secondes passèrent. Le silence revint.

-Je ne parlais pas de Ron, murmura Hermione d'une voix presque inaudible, comme si la jeune Serdaigle n'était pas là.

Ce à quoi répondit Luna :

-Moi non plus.

…

Luna s'assit confortablement dans l'un des rares fauteuils de sa salle commune. C'était une grande pièce où se trouvaient des dizaines de tables et de chaises à l'air austère ainsi qu'un grand nombre de bibliothèque. Il y avait bien quelques fauteuils et divans près de l'unique cheminée mais les Serdaigles travaillaient principalement tout le temps - le repos, ils le prenaient dans leur dortoir, point barre.

Luna avait décidé d'arrêter de suivre l'inspecteur un moment. Il n'avait plus personne à interrogé et elle doutait apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus avec lui. Elle préférait s'asseoir confortablement et réfléchir dans le silence apaisant de sa salle commune. Elle se repassa tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, tous les interrogatoires, tous les petits détails qui semblaient n'avoir aucun sens…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à grand-chose…Tout le monde avait eut l'occasion de tuer Ronald vu que tout le monde sans exception s'était retrouvé seul assez longtemps pour le tuer… Bien sûr, certaines personnes paraissaient plus suspectes, comme Harry ou Hermione… L'un comme l'autre semblaient savoir des choses qu'ils voulaient tenir secret.

-Attends, dit Luna à voix haute.

Elle se remit à réfléchir. Vraiment tout le monde ? Non, il y avait bien une personne que l'on pouvait mettre hors de cause sans aucun doute. _Cette personne _ne pouvait pas avoir commis le crime car _elle _avait un alibi, même si _elle _ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Alors qui ? Ronald s'était battu avant de mourir donc logiquement, quelque chose l'a énervé ou a énervé une autre personne pour provoquer la bagarre… Mais d'après les cinq protagonistes, Ronald n'avait rien d'anormal, il semblait joyeux, malgré sa retenue. Harry a avoué s'être disputé avec lui. Dit-il la vérité, ou se sont-ils vraiment battu ? Harry n'en avait pas l'air, aucune marque…

_Une retenue ? _

C'était plutôt un devoir supplémentaire… Pourquoi Ron est-il retourné à la salle commune ? Pour faire son devoir… Il était passé à la bibliothèque avant de commencer la bataille de boules de neige…

Luna se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle commune. Elle alla jusqu'à celle des Gryffondor et par chance, la personne avec qui elle avait envie de parler sortit à ce moment là. En fait, elle n'avait qu'une seule question…

-Harry ? Je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait ?

Il sursauta et lança un regard lourd de suspicions à Luna.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Ron avait emprunté un livre avant de mourir n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, l'aurais tu encore ?

-Non, répondit Harry en esquissant un sourire. Tu parles bien de _Autobiographie d'Anna Wilkes_ ou je ne sais plus quoi ? Je l'ai ramené à Madame Pince ce matin. Peut-être ne l'a-t-elle pas encore remis en rayon…

-Oui, probablement. Merci Harry.

Luna fila rapidement à la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait un nouvel indice… Elle demanda l'ouvrage à Madame Pince qui le lui tendit. Il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Luna alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et regarda chaque page du livre. Rien, il n'y avait aucun détail suspect à part des pages et des pages de textes.

Luna soupira et alla ranger le livre. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et décida d'approfondir ses recherches… dans ce sens. A tout hasard, elle alla demander à la bibliothécaire :

-J'aimerais consulter les registres d'emprunt des années précédentes, surtout l'an dernier, s'il vous plait…

Madame Pince lui lança un regard intrigué mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Tout est là-bas, répondit-elle en montrant une petite porte du doigt. Ne mettez pas trop de désordre, s'il vous plait.

Pendant une heure, Luna fouilla les registres. Elle commençait à désespérer… jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit quelque chose de vraiment surprenant.

-Mercredi 1er juin, lut-elle à voix haute en esquissant un sourire, _Biographie d'Annie Wilkes_, emprunté par Ginny Weasley.

** b center /center /b **

_En voilà un lien, _pensait Luna en faisant une copie de sa découverte. Elle rangea ensuite les lourds classeurs poussiéreux et se hâta de retourner dans sa tour. Arrivée là-haut, elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et se mit à rédiger une lettre. Elle grimaça alors qu'elle écrivait. Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais il le fallait.

_Chère Madame Weasley_

_Veuillez tout d'abord accepter toutes mes condoléances pour le tragique meurtre de votre fils. Sachez que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour découvrir le meurtrier de votre enfant._

_J'ai une requête à vous demander. Le meurtre de votre fils est probablement lié à celui de votre fille - pourquoi, nous n'en savons rien pour le moment. Ainsi j'aimerais que vous me renvoyiez toutes les affaires que Ginny possédait à Poudlard. Toutes, sans exception._

_Soyez certaine que tout cela vous sera rendu en parfait état. Vous avez ma parole._

_Inspecteur Tinghas._

Elle alla à la volière et emprunta un hibou de l'école. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle croisa Lavande. _C'est l'occasion ou jamais._

-Lavande ! s'exclama Luna d'une voix enjouée. Tu tombes bien ! J'ai besoin de tes lumières !

Celle-ci se retourna et pendant quelques secondes se demanda qui elle avait en face d'elle. _Mais bien sûr ! Louffoca._

-Ah oui ? répondit Lavande avec un sourire.

-Je sais qu'il n'y a pas meilleur personne pour me renseigner sur ce que je veux, murmura Luna avec un ton de conspiratrice. Si tu pouvais m'accorder quelques minutes…

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Lavande !

Elle était toujours heureuse de pouvoir cancaner avec quelqu'un, même si cette personne ne semblait pas être totalement seine d'esprit. Après tout, ce n'était pas indispensable…

Luna lui adressa son plus beau sourire et commença ses questions.

…

Luna se repassait en tête tout ce qu'elle avait appris grâce à Lavande. Elle se souvenait de sa réaction lorsque la jeune blonde lui avait posé la question fatidique… _Ca ? Mais ça n'a aucun rapport !_ Pauvre jeune fille insouciante.

Soudain, trois hiboux firent irruption par la fenêtre, portant de lourds paquets.

_Ouf ! J'ai eu peur qu'ils aillent voir l'inspecteur au lieu de moi… Mais ils ne sont pas idiots, ces hiboux._

Luna déballa les paquets avec empressement. Elle avait sous les yeux toutes les vieilles affaires de Ginny. _Peut-être que…_

Elle commença par les livres mais ne trouva rien, et encore moins de journal intime, cela aurait été trop beau. Ses quelques vêtements n'avaient rien dans leur poche. Les stylos n'avaient pas de petits mots cachés à l'intérieur de leur bouchon.. Luna continua un moment à fouiller et refouiller à la recherche d'indice…

Bientôt il ne lui resta plus qu'une jolie boite à musique à l'allure inoffensive. Elle était assez petite et rose. Luna l'ouvrit : il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, à part une petite danseuse qui ne bougeait plus. Luna tâta la boite, à tout hasard. Elle ne trouva rien.

Un hululement sinistre se fit entendre dans la nuit. La fenêtre de la chambre de Luna étant ouverte, celle-ci sursauta et la boite à musique s'écrasa sur le sol. Par malchance, celle-ci se brisa.

Luna soupira, prête à murmure un « reparo » lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose. Une espèce de _feuille_ avait glissé de l'objet, comme s'il y avait un faux fond…

Luna la ramassa. C'était en réalité une photographie. Elle la regarda avec appréhension et ce qu'elle vit la fit rougir.

Mais malgré sa candeur, Luna venait enfin de comprendre.

…

Hermione ne voulait pas retourné dans sa salle commune. Elle ne voulait pas, comme ses amis, être la cible des quolibets que lui lancerait les autres élèves… Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde comme si elle était coupable…

Elle s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier. Le couvre feu aurait bientôt lieu et elle savait que si on la surprenait en train de vaquer à rien faire dans les couloirs, les autres la croirait encore plus suspecte.

Hermione avait envie de hurler, de crier à tout le monde que c'était faux, qu'elle n'avait rien fait, qu'ils étaient innocents. Hermione soupira, prête à fondre en larmes.

Elle entendit derrière elle un froissement d'étoffe ainsi qu'un infime souffle. Elle voulut tourner la tête mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une vigoureuse poussée dans son dos lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle dévala l'escalier la tête la première.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir atteint la dernière marche.


	5. Trois Petits Tueurs

-1**« WEASLEY N****'****EST PLUS NOT****'**** ROI »**

**CHAPITRE IV ****: Trois Petits Tueurs.**

Luna n'avait plus trop le choix. Elle connaissait la vérité et si elle voulait faire sa petite réunion - comme elle adorait trouver dans les romans policiers, il fallait qu'elle parle à l'inspecteur. Elle était anxieuse. Il pouvait très bien l'envoyer sur les roses et la traiter de folle, comme le reste de cette école. Néanmoins, elle décida de tenter sa chance. Elle chercha l'inspecteur un bon moment avant de le trouver en grande conversation avec le professeur Mcgonagal. Luna se cacha à l'ombre d'une statue pour tenter d'entendre leur conversation. Elle se brancha vite dessus.

-…Inadmissible, Monsieur ! Vous m'aviez jurée satisfaction ! Et vous m'annoncez ne rien avoir trouvé !

Malgré son regard flamboyant, elle arborait un sourire satisfait. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de remettre cet homme si vaniteux à sa place. Lequel rougit violemment.

-Madame ! Sachez que mon enquête débute juste et que j'ai déjà des suspects ! La jeune Hermione Granger, par exemple…

-Ne soyez pas ridicule ! coupa la directrice d'un geste de la main théâtrale. Hermione Granger est la meilleure élève de notre école et je vous rappelle qu'on l'a poussée dans les escaliers !

-Et alors ? J'ai déjà vu des meurtriers vouloir faire croire qu'une tierce personne avait voulu la tuer pour se protéger ! Ou alors peut-être que l'agression de Mademoiselle Granger n'est pas liée avec les autres crimes !

-Assez ! explosa Mcgonagal. Sachez que je vais écrire au Ministre pour dénoncer vos paroles discriminantes et votre façon de travailler ! Et exiger sur le champ une autre personne, _qualifiée_, pour mener cette enquête !

Luna inspira un grand coup et alla à la rencontre des deux personnes qui se lançaient des regards furieux.

-Excusez-moi…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Lovegood ? demanda sèchement la directrice sans quitter des yeux l'inspecteur.

-Je sais qui est coupable, répondit Luna d'une voix calme.

L'inspecteur l'attrapa par les épaules et lui lança un regard très surpris.

-Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Peut-être qui a poussé Mademoiselle Granger dans les escaliers ! Bon sang ! Enfin un témoin direct ! Parlez, mon enfant, exigea-t-il d'une voix avide.

-Je n'ai rien vu. Néanmoins, j'ai suivis l'enquête aussi bien que vous et j'en ai déduis qui avait fait le coup.

La directrice et l'inspecteur la regardèrent bouche bée. Visiblement, ils hésitaient entre savoir qui était le tueur ou coller une retenue à la petite impertinente.

-J'aimerais, poursuivit Luna, réunir toutes les personnes qui ont pris part à cette tragique histoire. Je pourrais tout vous dire.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-Je peux vous assurer, dit Luna en plongeant son regard dans celui de Mcgonagal, que je ne délire pas, et que… Loufoca n'est pas présente.

Lentement, le professeur hocha la tête. L'inspecteur fut chargé de réunir tout le monde.

…

Luna contempla son auditoire qui s'installait. Il était composé de Hermione, miraculeuse survivante de sa chute dans les escaliers qui était encore dans son lit à l'infirmerie, de Neville, Parvati, Lavande, Harry, le Professeur Mcgonagal ainsi que l'inspecteur et son fidèle employé, Thier. Luna était mal à l'aise. Par quoi devait-elle commencer ?

-Bien. Peu de gens doivent le savoir mais tout au long de cette affaire, j'ai enquêté à l'insu de l'inspecteur Tinghas. Alors qu'à ce stade de l'histoire il n'est arrivé à rien, j'ai réussi grâce à quelques nouveaux éléments que je me suis procuré qu'il ne connaît pas, à déterminer quelques possibilités. Ce serait me venter de dire que je suis certaine à cent pour cent de ce que je vais dire maintenant, mais je ne pense pas me tromper. D'ailleurs, il y aura des faits pour le confirmer… Ainsi que des preuves.

Il y eut un silence. Luna fixait tour à tour chaque suspects, assassin potentiel.

-Heu, demanda l'inspecteur d'une voix timide, j'aimerais bien prendre connaissance de ces nouveaux éléments….

-Patience, répondit Luna d'une voix rusée. Je les donnerai en temps et en heure. Maintenant commençons. Qu'avons-nous ? Deux meurtres et une tentative de meurtre. Ginny Weasley et Ronald Weasley sont morts. Alors que dans le premier cas le meurtre n'a pas été suggéré, dans le second cas il est indéniable. Ronald n'a pas pu se suicider en se poignardant puis faire disparaître l'arme du crime. Et Ginny Weasley ? Elle a très bien pu se suicider, certes. Mais on a très bien pu la pousser du haut du toit pour faire croire à un suicide, comme on l'a fait avec Hermione. Nous avons donc deux Weasley morts en deux ans. Coïncidences ? Il n'y a jamais de coïncidences.

Alors que dans le crime de Ginny il est très difficile de déterminer une palette de suspect, nous le pouvons pour Ronald. En effet, vu que pratiquement toute l'école était à Pré-au-Lard et que seuls quelques personnes avaient la possibilité de rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondor, la liste se réduit vite… Nous avons donc Hermione, Harry, Neville, Lavande et Parvati… Ils ont tous eut la possibilité de tuer Ronald a un moment donné, vu qu'ils ont tous été seuls assez longtemps.

Revenons sur le témoignage de la Grosse Dame… Elle dit avoir vu rentrer plusieurs fois des garçons, mais qu'une seule fille, et nous savons dans ce cas que Hermione est bien rentrée dans la salle commune… Pouvons-nous dans ce cas totalement innocenter Lavande et Parvati ? Non, je ne crois pas. Il est de notoriété publique que Harry possède une cape d'invisibilité. Quoi de plus facile que de la prendre avant de sortir - Parvati aurait par exemple très bien pu le faire en allant chercher son écharpe après le déjeuner-, la cacher puis attendre qu'une personne pousse la porte et rentrer, tuer Ron et ressortir ? Lavande par exemple est notre suspecte idéale dans ce cas vu qu'elle est la _première _a être partie et la _dernière_ à avoir été vue après la découverte du cadavre. Je rajouterai qu'il existe aussi une potion appelée Polynectar, pouvant changer l'apparence temporairement d'une personne… Lavande redevient une nouvelle fois notre meilleure suspecte, vu qu'elle est la seule à être restée dans son coin plus d'une heure sans voir personne…

Voyons un peu les mobiles… Pourquoi tuer Ginny ? Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'elle savait quelque chose, un secret… Je connais maintenant ce secret et ne le dévoilerai que plus tard. Tue-t-on vraiment pour protéger un secret ? Il faudrait qu'il soit énorme ! Ginny aurait-elle pu être tuée pour une tout autre raison ? Un chagrin d'amour ? Neville par exemple l'avait quittée à cause de Parvati, nous a-t-il dit… Mais peut-être que c'est elle qui l'a fait, et non Neville… Parvati aussi pourrait avoir tué Ginny, par jalousie… Nous pouvons bien sûr continuer à spéculer longtemps. Passons à Ronald ? Pourquoi le tuer ? Nous pouvons tout de suite mettre de côté le mobile de l'argent. La vengeance ? Nous n'avons rien qui nous mène dans cette direction… J'ai remarqué quelque chose récemment, quelque chose qui crevait les yeux. Toute cette histoire est basée sur l'Amour. Oui, point d'argent, pas de vengeance ou quoi que ce soit. Les mobiles, les secrets, tout est en rapport avec _l'amour._

Ronald ne sortait avec personne, mais il avait rompu avec Lavande. Elle avait un mobile en or ! La vengeance, ainsi que la possibilité de perpétrer ce crime. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle en avait la force. Oui, Lavande…

Celle-ci se leva d'un bond.

-Comment oses-tu ! Après tout ce que je t'ai dis ? Après toutes les confidences que je t'ai faites ! Jamais je n'aurai pu tuer Ronald ! Je…

-Tu n'aimais pas Ronald, coupa Luna d'une voix ferme. Tu l'as tyrannisé, lui et Hermione par pure méchanceté et parce que ça t'amusait. Mais tu ne voulais pas le récupérer.

-J'aimais Ronald ! Enfin, je croyais… Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse cette journée-là… J'ai su à ce moment là que je n'éprouvais plus rien pour lui… Je comptais tourner la page…

-Ah oui, répondit Luna ? Et si tu avais tenté de l'embrasser, _toi_, et qu'il t'avait repoussé et que tu l'ai mal pris au point de devenir une folle homicide ? Mais arrêtons-nous là, coupa Luna avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir un mobile, même si c'est toi qui avait le plus flagrant…

Luna resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

-Durant cette affaire, quelques détails m'ont intriguée, et l'inspecteur aussi j'en suis sûre. Je vous les donne en vrac. Un coussin légèrement taché de sang, l'arme du crime introuvable ainsi qu'un certain devoir supplémentaire…J'ai récemment découvert que Ginny et Ronald avaient emprunté le même livre ! Dingue, non ? Réfléchissons quelques minutes… Avant d'aller à la tour des Gryffondor pour travailler, Ron est joyeux, ainsi que tout le monde (sauf Lavande bien sûr, furieuse à cause de la farce de Hermione). Il arrive dans la tour et quelques temps plus tard est furieux. Pourquoi ? Il fallait qu'il y ait une raison ! Et quelle plus belle raison que ce livre qui a apparemment causé la vie à deux personnes ? Je l'ai inspecté… Il n'avait rien de spécial… Mais peut-être qu'il _avait_ quelque chose de spécial. Ginny affirmait détenir un grand secret. Mais si elle comptait un jour le révéler ou alors faire chanter la personne concernée, il lui fallait une preuve… Quoi de mieux qu'une photo pour prouver… un amour interdit ? Hélas, le livre était vide. L'hypothétique photo avait du être enlevée par l'assassin et détruite juste après. Mais Ginny n'était pas folle, quoi que vous en pensiez… Elle avait pris ses précautions… Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai découvert un _double_ de cette photo, dans ses effets personnels que j'ai fais demander

Parmi les auditeurs, le rythme cardiaque de l'un d'eux s'accéléra.

-Oui, j'ai cette photo, continua Luna, qui montre des choses bien intéressantes. Je vous la ferai voir un peu plus tard… J'aimerai revenir sur la dispute que Ron a eut avant de mourir. Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer qu'elle est liée au meurtre, même si cela semble être le cas. Avec qui a-t-il bien pu se disputer ? C'est évident. Avant d'allé à la tour, Hermione à croisé Harry énervé… Pourquoi était-il énervé ? A cause d'une dispute avec Ron, comme il l'a dit pendant son interrogatoire. Serait-ce vraiment à cause de ça, cette petite dispute qu'il serait partit, furieux, sans apercevoir Hermione ? Non, Harry a menti, c'est évident. Voilà comment je crois que les choses se sont passées…

Harry et Ron se sont disputés pour une bien meilleure raison que j'énoncerai après. Peu de temps après, Hermione le croise dans le couloir. Elle est intriguée par son attitude. Elle arrive dans la salle commune. Elle a chaud, à cause du feu, et enlève son écharpe. Que voit-elle ? _Elle voit Ronald Weasley étendu sur le sol, couvert de sang, à l'agonie, respirant à peine_.

Luna se tourna vers Hermione, pétrifiée, et s'adressa directement à elle.

-Tu réagis en un éclair. Tu jettes ton écharpe et, complètement paniquée, tu attrapes le coussin le plus proche. Tu l'appuies sur le visage de Ron. Il ne faut _surtout pas _qu'il vive ! Surtout pas qu'il parle, surtout pas qu'il dise que Harry l'a poignardé ! Car tu es sure, persuadée, sans le moindre doute, que c'est Harry qui a voulu le tuer. Harry, la seule personne que tu ais jamais aimé plus que tout, jusqu'à finir ce qu'il avait commencé pour le protéger…

Harry se leva d'un bond.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Je… Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Et je suis sûr qu'Hermione non plus !

Luna lui lança un regard dépourvu de compassion.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas tué Ron, Harry. Mais Hermione l'a bel et bien achevé pour toi, alors que toi, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.

D'un geste violent, elle jeta la photo qu'elle tenait sur le sol. Tout le monde eut une exclamation de surprise.

-Non… non ! s'exclama Lavande, stupéfaite.

La photo représentait Harry en train d'embrasser un autre garçon. Un jeune homme au cheveux d'un blond très clair, facilement reconnaissable.

-ARRETE ! Beugla Harry. TAIS TOI !

Il se jeta sur la photo, le visage rouge, déformé par une grimace furieuse mais Luna attira la photo avec un sortilège.

-Voilà le secret de Ginny Weasley. _Et voilà pourquoi tu l'as tué. Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle parle_. Tu ne voulais surtout pas que ça se sache, tu ne pouvais pas te le permettre. La honte, les ragots…

-Je… C'était un accident ! cria Harry, paniqué. J'ai voulu lui arracher la photo des mains, elle a reculé, elle est tombée… Je… je n'ai rien dis, j'avais trop peur.

-Je ne pense pas que c'était un accident quand tu as poussé Hermione dans les escaliers, répliqua froidement Luna.

-Je… je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quand j'ai vu le regard d'Hermione. J'ai su qu'elle savait, j'en étais convaincu… J'avais peur, peur qu'elle ne parle ou qu'on la fasse parler…

-Hermione était surtout convaincue que tu avais tué Ron…

-Mais lui, je ne l'ai pas assassiné ! rugit Harry ! J'aurai pu, oui… Si je n'étais pas sorti de la salle commune, j'aurais pu… Quand il a découvert cette photo, dans le livre sur Anna Wilkes, il est devenu furieux, il m'a insulté… Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, je l'ai frappé plusieurs fois. Il n'a pas eut le temps de réagir. Je suis sorti…Et revenu plus tard avec la ferme intention de récupérer la photo… Mais quand je suis revenu, il était mort, et _la photo avait disparue_.

-Elle avait disparue car Hermione a bien pris soin de la jeter au feu juste après avoir achevé Ron… Elle a tout de suite regretté son geste et en a été effrayé. Elle a jeté le coussin à travers la pièce, légèrement taché de sang, et elle est sortie puis s'est réfugiée à la bibliothèque. Je sais que tu as aussi menti, Harry, lorsque tu as dis être allé avec Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque pour chercher son livre, après déjeuner… Il y est allé seul et pendant ce temps, tu es allé _le_ rejoindre, avant qu'il n'aille au village…

Un nouveau silence.

-Notre plus grande erreur a été de croire que les deux affaires Weasley étaient liées, alors que pas du tout. Mais notre liste de suspects se rétrécie. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai réexaminé les alibis. _Tout le monde_ avait-il eut la possibilité de tuer Ron ? Il est apparut que non… Parvati ne pouvait être la meurtrière. Je vais vous expliquer. Dans l'ordre, Lavande est partie puis Ron puis Harry puis Hermione puis Neville… Il aura fallu être très rapide pour tuer Ron entre le moment où Harry le quitte et où Hermione le trouve à l'agonie… Trois minutes tout au plus. Quand Harry a retrouvé Parvati, elle pratiquait un sortilège complexe. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire l'aller et retour et être présente _avant_ Harry alors qu'il avait quitté Ron avant le meurtre ? Non, impossible. Parvati ne peut donc pas être la meurtrière… Son rôle néanmoins ne s'arrête pas là.

Parvati se mit à rougir.

-Je vous ai dis que cette histoire tournait autour de l'amour. C'est vrai, mais le meurtre proprement dit à pour mobile la _jalousie_. Une jalousie sordide, qui ne s'appuyait sur rien, sur aucune preuve, seulement sur l'imagination fertile et bridée du meurtrier. Ah, si seulement tu n'étais pas allé chercher ton écharpe, Parvati, après déjeuner… Car à ce moment là, tu étais avec Ron dans la tour des Gryffondor. Qui sait ce que vous pouviez faire, seuls, tous les deux, pendant tout ce temps ? Neville lui, en avait une très bonne idée.

L'accusé soutint le regard de Luna.

-Ginny l'a délaissé pour son affaire avec Harry. Elle l'a découvert par hasard au détour d'un couloir et a continué à l'espionner jusqu'à avoir sa photo. Neville n'a pas pu le supporter et a quitté Ginny. Mais il avait _enfin_ trouver son âme sœur ! Parvati, qu'il aime profondément. Mais Parvati ne devait pas qu'être sa petite amie, non. Elle devait être _sa propriété_. Pour la première fois, une fille aimait vraiment Neville, et une fille très belle, très convoitée. Personne ne devait poser les yeux sur elle. Quand il a vu Ron monter dans la tour des Gryffondor à la suite de Parvati, il a imaginé tout un tas de choses. Il est devenu fou et sans réfléchir, à décider de tuer Ron. Il n'y aurait plus de gêneurs, ils vivraient heureux. Et cela n'étais pas la première fois qu'il avait surpris Ron à tourner autour de Parvati… Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque.

Neville, cette après-midi-là, à découvert une nouvelle plante, n'est-ce pas ? Et il a fait apparaître son matériel… Qui, je suis sûr, contient tout ce qu'il faut pour _couper, découper…_ J'ai vérifié à la bibliothèque, et la Kianna est une plante très répandue en Angleterre. Pourquoi alors faire croire que non ? _Pour avoir une bonne raison d'invoquer son matériel et ainsi, subtiliser son couteau_. Neville savait que personne n'irait vérifié, le seul risque étant Hermione… Quoi qu'il en soit, le meurtre serait commis très rapidement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se cacher pour invoquer son couteau. Si une personne le voyait ! Les soupçons iraient immanquablement sur lui !

Par chance, Parvati l'envoie chercher à manger dans les cuisines. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux ! Il se dépêche et cours tuer Ron alors que Harry sort tout juste de sa dispute. Une minute suffit, il sort et va vite retrouver Parvati qui est avec Harry. Il est essouflé, mais tout s'est passé comme prévu… Hermione pendant ce temps, découvre le corps…

-Luna, murmura Neville d'une voix faible, tu n'as pas de preuve. Mon imagination est peut-être fertile, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la tienne…

-Oh si, il y a un moyen très simple. Veux-tu invoquer ton matériel, s'il te plait ? Si tu refuses, tu seras suspect, Neville…

Il le fit avec mauvaise grâce.

-Inspecteur, demanda Luna, vous savez à quoi je pense…

Il lui lança un regard rusé et prononça une formule. Aussitôt, un des couteaux se mis à briller à certains endroits sur la lame.

-Du sang, dit l'inspecteur. Il est impossible, d'effacer complètement toutes les traces. Je suis sûr qu'en le faisant analyser, nous verrons que c'est celui de Ronald Weasley…

-Ce n'est pas moi, s'exclama Neville ! Quelqu'un a pu subtiliser ce couteau pour m'accuser !

-Difficile de le faire devant toi ainsi que tous les autres témoins présents… De plus, tu l'aurais forcément remarqué… Et ainsi donc, tu l'aurais signalé, si tu étais innocent…

Neville ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui, sauf Harry et Hermione qui fixaient leur chaussure, désorientés. Neville finit par se tourner vers Parvati.

-C'est pour _toi_ que j'ai fais ça, ma chérie ! Uniquement pour toi ! Nous ne pouvions pas être heureux avec ce gêneur ! Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Il fit un mouvement vers elle. Parvati poussa un petit cri et le regarda avec horreur. L'inspecteur se leva prestement et arrêta Neville qui se précipitait sur Parvati.

-Vous allez venir avec moi, Monsieur Londubat… Et vous aussi, Potter et Granger…

Le professeur Mcgonagal se dirigea vers Luna.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment l'avez-vous suspecté ? Il…

-J'ai demandé à Lavande quelques potins et elle m'a rapportée une dispute entre Neville et Lavande… Une de ses crises de jalousies… Bien sûr, personne ne voyait de rapport avec l'affaire… Surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire appelle à mes services si vous en avez besoin !

La directrice esquissa un sourire et sortit de l'infirmerie alors que l'inspecteur emmenait ses trois assassins… En passant dans le hall une demi heure plus tard, Luna remarqua qu'une centaine de saphirs s'étaient rajoutés à son sablier.


End file.
